Kenshi Saga
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: A young boy seeks revenge on the saiyans, his first target is Gohan
1. Chapter 1

Kenshi Saga

I do not own anything in dbz

It rightfully belongs to Akira Toriyama

P.S. I really wish this saga existed.

**Overview: **This story takes place a few years after the cell saga, Deep in space there is another being that wants revenge on the saiyans for their wrongdoings. His target is the half saiyan Son Gohan. Gohan is now 13 years and has his tail grown back one last time. Yamcha, Tienshinhan, and krillin also make an appearance.

Gohan and krillin are driving around looking for Yamcha and the other guys. Gohan was finely dressed in Chinese style white long sleeve and black pants and cotton shoes (if you've seen pre-Cell Games you'll know just to clear it out.) he also had the four star ball around his neck like a necklace since he's too old to be using the hat.

Gohan: how's it been any luck getting any girls of your taste.

Krillin: nope but I have been trying to get with Jinzoningen 18 yet she still won't accept me.

Gohan laughed: Your still trying hahahaha.

Krillin: stop laughing if you were still like 7, I would hurt you ya know, but your too old and strong I don't want to get hurt myself.

Just then they saw a bunch of guys in a bar getting into a fight, then they sensed Yamcha.

They both stepped out of the car and carefully tried not to get in the scrap, just then Yamcha came out and beat them all.

Yamcha Screamed: YAHH THAT'S WHAT YOU ALL GET FOR MESSIN WIT ME ASSHOLES.

He punched another guy who tried to sneak up then looked over at Gohan and Krillin.

Yamcha waved: YO GUYS WHATS UP

Gohan and Krillin waved back: Hey Yamcha

Yamcha: what's up what are you guys doing here

Krillin: Gohan wants to hang out with all of us after all he is our new leader since, well ya know.

Gohan looked down: you don't have to worry it's what dad wanted.

Yamcha placed his hand on gohans shoulder: Don't worry about it Gohan lets get Tien and Chaotzu.

Yamcha yelled: Come Puar

Puar: right here Yamcha; he said trying to avoid the other guys

They all got into the car and drove to find Tien and Chaotzu; they followed his ki signal knowing that he will be training. Soon they stopped and decided to fly; they saw a huge blast that could be recognized as Tien's. Tien was indeed training; he blasted his Tri Beam at nearby mountains trying to make it stronger each time, he spotted the guys.

Tien: What sup what are you all doing here.

Yamcha: we want you to join us, Gohans gonna bring us all somewhere to have some fun.

Tien agreed: Ya Why not, lets go Chaotzu.

Chaotzu: right

Tien: So what do you have planned, he looked at Gohan

Gohan: Well

They all end up in front of a Chinese restaurant; the guys were all amazed at gohans thoughts.

Yamcha: all right Gohan you've really outdone yourself

Krillin looked at the sign: The Hidden Dragon, all right lets get in.

Tien: I wouldn't mind

In Space

There was a ship floating around inside were quite unusual beings. One had white long hair with an orange stripe in the middle, He had purple iris less eyes, white Chinese vest with orange on the slides and white pants and cotton shoes. He looked at the big screen and reported.

Leon: sire we have something you should see

In front of him stood 2 other guys one was tall, green and had a sword sheath right next to him. The other was a small man about 5 feet with a pigtail and cap, behind him was a wrapped up halberd. Other than the two guys there was 2 people who showed up that seemed like humans. They both wore Green Hanfus with blue sleeves, their hair color was black and their eye color was blue. The difference between the 2 was one was tall like an adult and the other was short and about Gohans age.

Kenshi: what is it Leon, the short one said

Leon: we found a saiyan; he's on a planet called Earth

Jian: show us, the tall one said

A screen appeared Gohan and the others were seen walking. They notice he's a saiyan because of his tail.

Dao: whats his power level, the tall green one said

The screen calculates on Gohan and reads 4,000,000+

Pike: over 4 million he's a saiyan all right, the small man with the halberd said.

Kemshi: It is no matter he won't be much of a challenge after we're done with him, set a course for Earth, he commanded.

Leon: what about the Earthlings don't they know he's a saiyan.

At the screen Yamcha is Speaking

Yamcha at Gohan: there's no need to worry you're a super saiyan now Gohan.

Jian: so they do know, our mission is to kill that saiyan only, if those Earthlings get in the way, Kill Them.

Kenshi raised a fist: you and your saiyan race will pay for what you have done.

Jian: indeed they will son

The ship flies off.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

Back on Earth

Gohan and the others were enjoying themselves while the older guys were drinking sake he, Chaotzu, and Puar were having some soda the food they ate was rice, fried rice sesame chicken, dumplings Etc.

Yamcha: Man I'm stuffed

Krillin: oh really it took you like an hour after Gohan was already done.

Everyone laughed

Just then Kenshi and his gang showed up except for Kenshis' father Jian who was still in the ship waiting.

They went to the table across the Z fighters.

Gohan, Tien and the rest felt their ki's; it was very high

They all looked at them, they were 10 feet away. Eye contact had just happened between gohan and his friends at Kenshi and his bodyguards. Kenshi and his gang moved closer to be in front of them.

Gohan looked at them

Gohan: is there something wrong I don't want any trouble.

Kenshi laughed, as did his followers. Gohan and the others just looked at them confused.

Kenshi: Isn't trouble what you want Saiyan.

Just then Gohan and the others gasped at him in surprise, as he knew about Gohan and his ancestors whom he wished not to be apart of.

Gohan glared at him: how do you know about the saiyan race, are you from space.

Kenshi: indeed I'm not from this planet and neither are they; he pointed behind him at his guards.

Kenshi: they are my mercenaries hired to be my guards don't do anything rash or someone might get hurt.

The z fighters got out from their chairs and prepared to fight

Gohan stopped them: Wait Guys

Kenshi: Come lets walk and I'll tell you about me.

Gohan followed as his friends were behind him as were kemshis.

They walked down the street like gentlemen gohan and his gang on one side and kenshis gang on the other.

Gohan: all right what's going on and what do you have against the saiyans

Kenshi stopped: tell me what are you doing on this planet making friends and not wanting to fight. Is it because the rest of your Race is dead or are you hiding?

Gohan: neither I was born here my dad was a saiyan but he changed when he was raised here.

Kenshi: Oh I see, where is your dad

Gohan said calmly: he died

Kenshi laughed: HAHAHAHAH he died in a lowly planet like this how pathetic.

Gohan glared: don't you dare talk about my father that way.

Kenshi: enough about you lets talk about me.

Kenshi looked at them to see if they were listening, they did so he turned around and told them his story,

Kenshi: My name is Kenshi and my father is Jian king of the Kaizens and I am the prince. The unique thing about our race is we've found many secrets to raise our ki levels, not only that but we have also evolved into becoming stronger just by training our ki usage.

Gohan thought: wow they train to get stronger that's amazing

Kenshi continued: because of this the saiyans saw us as an enemy and tried to fight us. A vicous war broke out between us and the saiyans but we won the struggle. The kaizens won the battle but the war wasn't over, when the full moon came the saiyans attacked once again with full forces, they became those giant nightmarish oozarus. Mom, Dad, and I rushed to the escape pods but king Vegeta came out of nowhere and grabbed her

Kenshi started to shed tears: dad tried to save her but the royal guards stopped him and brought me and dad to the ship and we eascaped looking at our planet destroyed by those monsters Kenshi started to shed more tears and tried to hide his shame.

Gohan looked at him feeling sorry for what happened: Kenshi I'm so sorry, he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Kenshi shoved it away and glared at him: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU MONKEY because of the saiyan race I lost my mom, my home and everybody I knew, He clenched his fist so hard blood came out(that happens a lot in DBZ).

Gohan: Kenshi I'm not a saiyan like them I'm different, in fact I'm half human.

Kenshi angered: I don't care as long as there is anyone who carries the blood of a saiyan I will make sure they are dead this includes you but because I still got heart I'll give you until tommorow to fight me. And if you Earthlings wish to get involved you will fight them, he pointed.

Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien: alright

Leon: you'll know where to find us just follow our ki signals.

Kenshi: Gohan was it.

Gohan stared: What

Kenshi: don't even think of running away because I will find you whether I threaten these people or not.

Gohan glared: I won't

Kenshi smiled: good

Kenshi and his mercenaries flew off.


	3. Chapter 3 Yamcha vs Leon

The Next Day

Yamcha flies toward Leon searching for his ki, He was wearing his orange turtle school gi with the Kame kanji on both front and back. he sensed him in the forest then landed right next to him.

Leon: So you came good cause wanted to fight someone, your not as weak a these other beings born from this planet are you.

Yamcha: of course not I've been training a lot and now I think I can take you out

Leon smiled: is that so alright then lets get started, he got into his fighting stance

So did yamcha in his turtle style fighting pose.

They both then ran at eachother, fists were flying in the air as they both caught themselves in a furry of punches but stopped when they both grappled eachother, yamcha gritted his teeth as did leon but he smiled then bust his head into yamchas face followed by a punch to the gut and slammed both fists to yamchas head then kicked him up as a final attack he fired an orange ball of energy from his mouth onto yamcha, yamcha was hit but stood only to see 3 orange ki balls blast his way, he dodged 2 of them as for the third one he blocked with all his might. He was still in the game.

Leon stared at Yamcha.

Yamcha fustrated: OH YEAH TRY THIS ON

He placed his arm forward and his hand held onto it as he was gathering energy into his palm. Leon looked pretty amazed at yamchas new trick and watched. Yamcha started to form a ball of energy that covered half his body then threw it at Leon.

Yamcha yelled: SPIRIT BALL ATTACK

The energy ball flew at Leon but he simply moved out of the way of the attack.

Leon smiled: Curve Ball your out

Yamcha smiled: no you are

He shifted his arms and moved his two fingers around.

The energy ball then came back and hit leon on the backside of the head he then fell on his knees, yamcha then moved it up as he moved his finger, the ball hit Leon on the head again and into the ground, yamcha twirled his fingers up and the ball came out of the ground and hit leon again then for the final yamcha threw his fingers forward and it did a direct hit to leon with an explosion coming after. Energy, dirt, and smoke fuel the air but leon was far from dead as flew up into the air.

Yamcha: OH NO YOU DON'T

He flew after leon and caught up to him, they then were both caught in a furry of punches once again but leon still won as he slammed both fists across yamchas face, yamcha nearly fell from the sky as leon followed in persuit, yamcha still didn't give up as he prepared a Kamehameha, he cupped his hands and gathered the energy into his palms; blue energy began to form then light came out. Just when leon was afew inches away from Yamcha he fired.

Yamcha: KAMEHAMEHAAAAA

The blast of blue energy came out of Yamchas palm and onto Leon, leon was forced to try and hold the energy but it wasn't enough as it started to push him back higher into the air. Yamcha didn't stop as he began to form 2 yellow ki energy balls from his hands and threw them at Leons direction as they flew past him, yamcha stopped them from behind leon and thrust his hands and arms backwards forcing the yellow ki balls to hit leon and detonationg the Kamehameha holding him, Leon was caught in a huge explosion his yelling can be heard.

Leon screamed: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, he Started to fall from the sky. Yamcha then started to gather ki into his fist. Yamcha clenched his fist as the energy started to form into bluish ki. Yamcha then flew toward leon and slammed his energy punch into his face, leon was then knocked several miles away into the ground of the forest.

Leon got up abit as he was pretty damaged up, his shirt was ripped a little bit.

Yamcha landed right next to him, leon stared at him in anger.

Yamcha:Give it Up you know you can't win

Leon: fool is that all you got

Yamcha: Nope

He then got into his stance and charged up a Wolf Fang Fist

Yamcha yelled: WOLF FANG FIST

An image of a blue wolf covered yamcha as he ran forward and threw a furry of punches at Leon, leon tried to dodge and block them but yamcha manage to hit him across face and the stomach yamcha then thrusted together his palms and pushed leon with powerful force that caused him to hit a nearby boulder as it collasped onto him. Leon had risen from the pile of rocks he was buried in and stared at Yamcha.

Leon smiled: that was a nice attack ya know it sort of reminds me of one of my own.

He gets into a stance then purple energy formed in his sharp nails, a sort of purple tiger image came forth as he threw his energy claws at him.

Leon yelled: LIGHER CLAW (light tiger claw just so you know)

Yamcha was caught by a wave of sharp claws as he tried to avoid them. Leon slashed him up and down once on the chest ripping his orange gi, then he slashed both his legs and fired his orange blast at him, yamcha was pushed back blood started to spill but before he could recover leon spun around and further slashed his chest as blood started to spill out even more, yamcha was knocked off his feet as he crashed to the ground, he slowly got up winching in pain, he stared at Leon.

Yamcha weakly: what was that

Leon smiled: surprised, that was my Ligher Claw.

Yamcha looked wondering what it was.

Leon: in my planet there exists the Ligher what you earthlings might identify as tiger but unlike from your planet these creatures have claws that can cut through many strong objects like steel and stone. This idea was thus taken from them as my people started to learn it and it became a style of fighting in my planet.

Yamcha thought: Ahh mann what am I going to do now, I gotta think, how can I beat him with that technique, wait maybe I can push my ki out of my body and use it as an offensive maneuver, though I had better use half my energy and hope he doesn't make a hit or I'm dead.

That being said he stood still and calmed and tried to focus his ki and pushed it out of his body. Blue energy erupted from Yamcha as Leon looked in concern at what he is planning. Seeing this Leon charged his Ligher Claw and attacked, yamcha then used his Wolf Fang Fist with his energy released and charged at leon, they both were in a furry of both energy and fist fights mixed in; Wolf Fang Fist VS Ligher Claw. They both flew afew feet away from eachother both were in ripped clothed; Yamchas gi was torn completely as his bare chest was exposed, he had more slash marks than he previously did while Leon didn't have as heavily damage as Yamcha did his shirt along with the other clothing around his body were torn up and he had slash marks as well but not as much as yamcha.

Leon: Alright it's time to end this childish game once and for all

Yamcha in fustration: I HAVE NO CHOICE IT'S DO OR DIE

He then threw all of his energy out as a last resort and attacked with a Wolf Wang Fist, while Leon retaliated with his Ligher Claw. It was Wolf versus Ligher(call it tiger if you want) as they both slammed their fists in to each other; Leons hand connected to Yamchas torso and out from the back but on the other hand(get it lol) Yamchas hand had hit Leons heart, with his dying last word he said

Leon: Damn You, then his head fell onto yamchas shoulder

Yamcha pushed him off with blood seeping out from his wound as he collasped to the ground.

Yamcha: if I don't get help soon I'm gonna die, he then closed his eyes and fell unconsious.


End file.
